Just the Way It Should Happen
by Magical Destiny
Summary: Harry and Hermione have admitted their feelings. To Ron. Read as they go through obstacles and their love is unfurled as they gain new friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Like It Should Be**

It was 6th year and three friends were sitting by a grand lake at a magical place called Hogwarts.

"Harry, do you know what time it is?" asked a bushy haired girl beside him reading a brown bound book called Secret Passages and How to Find Them.

"I think about 8:00," he responded pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Reckon we better get Ron up and go back up to the common room."

Harry knelt beside the sleeping 6ft red head and shook him. "Get up Ron!" he shouted. Right then is when Ron decided to roll over; tripping Harry causing him to fall on top of Hermione, their faces inches apart. Right then is when Ron decided to wake up.

"Gee, mate, if you wanted to snog Hermione you could have at least woke me up and told me to go somewhere else," he said sleepily.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like!" Harry said still laying on top of her. "You know I only like Hermione as a friend."

"Then why are you still on top of her, mate," he said grinning. He had always known Harry and Hermione were meant for each other, he just needed to get _them_ to see that.

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Hermione said finally gaining back her composer and shoving Harry off of her.

"Ow!" Harry said landing with a thud on his back.

Hermione glared at Harry for a moment before starting off towards the castle.

"What has gotten into her lately, Ron? One minute she's all sweet to me the next minute she's all mad at me! What the bloody hell is up with that!" Harry yelled very confused.

"I think I know mate," he said glancing towards the castle. "I'll see you later!" he shouted running towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry just sat there dumbstruck.

Ron on the other hand was trying to catch his breath to tell the Fat Lady the password. He was still as dense as he always was but he could read his friends like a book, which was unfortunate for them if they wanted to keep something from him. He finally caught his breath. "Perplexes."

"You may enter."

"Hermione, you okay?" he asked finding her on the couch crying.

"No, you heard him he only likes me as a friend!" she said as a spurt of fresh new tears started.

"No he doesn't," he said taking a spot on the couch, "he just doesn't realize it yet."

"R-Ron, I think I-I love him," she said, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Ron smiled. "Congratulations, now we just have to get him to figure out the same thing about you."

"Thanks Ron," she said and hugged him. Just that time Harry walked in. He stared at them for a moment then stormed up to the boys' dormitories. Hermione just sat there on the verge of tears again.

"Hold on I'll be back," he said and walked to the dorms to talk to Harry.

"Harry that wasn't what it looked like," Ron started.

"Oh yeah, then what was it!" he shouted, "you know I-I"

"Yes?" Ron prompted.

"Ron, I think I love her," Harry said pretty much the same Hermione had.

"Well, congrats mate, I'll be back." He then ran down to Hermione. "Hermione, everything is okay, go to bed," he said grinning like a fool.

"Okay," she nodded numbly, but trusting Ron when he said everything was okay. They both headed to their dorms. Hermione slowly, Ron quickly.

'Well that was easy,' Ron thought, 'now to get them together.'

That night Harry and Hermione had dreams of each other.

The next morning Harry looked out to see it snowing, and obviously it had been snowing all night because it looked like someone had painted one of those Thomas Kinkade pictures his Aunt Petunia loved so much.

After staring out the window for awhile he heard a loud "pop!"

"Harry P-potter, Dumble-bledore wants t-to see you. He says 'tis very im-important."

"Ok, tell him I'll be there in a minute, Dobby." Then he saw the house elf disappear.

He got dressed and ran to tell Hermione where he was going because Ron was still snoring away and Hermione usually got up pretty early. Sure enough when he got downstairs to the common room she was sitting on the couch reading.

"Oh hi Harry," she said not looking up.

"Hey, well I wanted to tell you that I'm going to see Dumbledore. Dobby said he had to see me, that it was important," he said taken in how beautiful she looked with the winter sun gleaming down on her bushy brown hair.

"Ok," she said wishing he would just wrap her up in his arms and tell her he loved her. 'But' she told herself 'he only likes me as a friend.'

"Ok, well see you later," Harry said and fled for fear he would jump on her and snog her brains out if he stood there another minute.

He made it to Dumbledore's office in a split second, "Butterscotch," he told the gargoyles and walked up the spiral staircase.

"Why, hello Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, "licorice?"

"Um, no thanks," Harry said. "What was so important that you wanted to talk to me about?" he questioned"

"Well, due to the circumstances of Voldemort getting more power I want you, Hermione, and Ron to sleep in the Room of Requirement," he said with a gleam in his eye. "I will have Dobby take all of your things there when you three get the room set-up."

"Okay, I'll go tell them," Harry said and walked out towards the common room both shocked and happy. Shocked that Dumbledore would let two teenage boys share a room with a teenage boys share a room with a teenage girl, happy because he would now get to see even more of Hermione. He then broke into a run to go tell them "good" news. Hopefully they would be as happy as he was, but on the other hand they would probably be more worried about Voldemort's rising of power.

**A/N: **_Hello I will finish my other fic but this just came to me! Pleas R&R I will Update every Sunday, so Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

He was right about how Ron and Hermione would act well at least about Hermione, Ron found it cool, but you could tell he was still worried. Hermione though… well anyway this is how the evening went.

"Harry, how can you be happy about this!" she shrieked. "You're sitting here with nobody helping you learn advanced magic, while Voldemort keeps getting stronger!"

"Hermione, I agree with what you're saying, but don't you find it the least bit cool that we all get to share a room?" Ron whined wanting to move in as soon as possible.

"Ron," she started.

"And Hermione this way you can teach me some of those harder spells and help me figure out what the ultimate power is to defeat Voldemort," Harry pleaded, those sparkling green eyes boring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Dumbledore knows what it is, but says I have to figure it out on my own," he continued.

"What! You mean he knows what the power is and won't tell you! You could get killed if he doesn't tell you!" she exploded. Fear racing through her faster than she thought was humanly possible. Fear that he would get killed leaving her behind forever.

"Hermione!" was the last thing she heard before blacking out. It was Harry who had shouted her name, Harry who had caught her before she fell, and him who was begging her to please get up.

"Ron, we have to take her to Madame Pomfrey," Harry said sick with worry. She had been unconscious for ten minutes and time was getting longer.

"Naw, I'll just write Fred and George on their new instant messaging system. "It's a wrapper for "Heevy Jeevy's Cough Cure" that you just write the message and who it's to, lick it and the writing disappears," Ron said explaining what it was.

"Brilliant, kind of like e-mail but faster," Harry said amazed.

"What?" Ron said bewildered as to what e-mail was.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later, just hurry up and send it, although I don't quite understand how writing Fred and George is going to help," he said annoyed that Ron was taking so long.

"Okay, here it goes," he said writing the note then licking it, not letting Harry she what it said.

Hey Ron here! Hermione's fainted and Harry's worried because she won't wake up. Send

one of those things that are god awful, but makes you answer any question asked truthfully for an

hour.

To Fred and George Weasly

"Okay, it's sent," he said. "We'll just have to wait a few moments….there!" he said, a package appearing in his hand writing appearing on the wrapper.

"What did they say?" Harry asked frantically, worried that it was now going on twenty minutes and Hermione still hadn't woken up.

"Well, they said that we should just pop this into her mouth," he said handing a yellowish brown ball of chocolate to Harry, "and she'll wake right up."

Harry looked at it cautiously, worried because of who it came from. For all he knew it might make her wake up and start chopping her own curls off!

"Don't worry, mate, they got it from Angelina, she's a Healer remember?" Ron asked trying as hard as he could to not just give it to her already.

"Well. Okay," he said looking down at the lovely young woman in his arms. He cautiously popped it into her mouth and her eyes flew open.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked attentively, "you've been out for almost thirty minutes.

"No, I'm worried sick," she said. Her eyes widened. 'Why did I just tell him no! Now he'll probably ask why! Maybe he won't know I'm lying,' she thought frantically.

"What are you worried about?" he questioned his eyes staring deeply into hers, pleading her to tell him.

'I'm not going tell him,' she thought. 'I'll just tell him I'm worried about failing an exam in Potions.' "I'm worried about Voldemort killing you and leaving me here!" Her eyes widened, her hand slapped over her mouth, and she stared at him, fury written all over her face.

"You put a truth spell on me didn't you!" she shrieked. "Didn't you!"

"No, I swear! All I did was give you that chocolate looking thing that Ron asked Fred and George for who got it from Angelina!" he said this all very rapidly trying to figure out why she thought he put a truth spell on her. She should know he'd never do that, but then again she had been acting strange lately.

"Ron, what was that and if you make me answer anything that will make me embarrassed in front of you or Harry, I swear I'll get Ginny to Bat Bogey Hex you from here to the Malfoy's!" she screamed, smirking when she saw that he paled at the thought of Ginny's mean hex that had saved her from being taunted by her brothers many times.

"Okay, okay," he raised his hands in the air signaling he gave up. "It was a chocolate that makes a person come out of unconsciousness, and they did get it that way from Angelina, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Harry demanded stepping in.

"But then Fred and George hexed it to make the person who ate it, answer any question asked truthfully, no matter how embarrassing it may be," he finished quickly.

"I swear Ronald Weasly, if you ever do anything like this again I'll owl your mother, get Ginny on you with her hex, and tell Heather Perlamp that you do like her as more than a friend!" she threatened relentlessly.

"Please Hermione, don't tell her that, I'll have to go out with her if you do!" he exclaimed horrified. He could deal with his mum, even Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex, but not Heather Perlamp.

Heather Perlamp was in Fourth Year and had had a crush on him since her first year. Personally, he thought she only liked him because he was one of Harry Potter's best mates.

"I will if you ever do something like that again!" she shouted. "Now, I'm going to bed before you ask me anymore questions," she said walking towards the girls' dormitories, ignoring the look on Ron's face of pure horror, but finding joy at Harry, looking at Ron like he deserved what he got, then walking off to his own dorm.

"God, how I love that boy," she sighed out loud, when she had crawled under the covers. Luckily, none of her roommates were awake to ask who, because then she would have had to tell them that she was madly in love with the Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter.

She was half asleep when she remembered, 'We forgot to decide on if we're moving into the room or not!' she layed back down. 'Oh well, it can wait 'till tomorrow,' and wait it did for soon after, Hermione Granger and everybody else in Gryffindor Tower was fast asleep.

**A/N: 1. I only own the messaging thing, the cough cure, and Heather Perlamp.**

**2. Sorry it took so long I've had it written for a week just to lazy to type it up.**

**3. Next time, will Harry and Hermione ever get a clue, will they move into the room or not, and what is with Ron and that 5th year in Hufflepuff? Find out more on the 3rd chapter of Just Like It Should Be!**

**4.Love it hate it? Please tell me, by reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I can't write for a while my Yorkie died last year, my cocker spanial died this summer, my guinea pig died 2 days before Christmas this year, and today my bull dog that we've had for 9 years died. You can email me at if

You would like. I will talk to you but if youv'e noticed I haven't updated since my guinea pig died. I've lost my inspiration. Thank-you. Signing off a sobbing 12 year old girl,

Jamie Deanna S.


End file.
